


Magic Meets Myth

by DigitalMimi



Category: Ojamajo Doremi, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Gen, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Multiple, Set in America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMimi/pseuds/DigitalMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doremi Harukaze has grown up believing herself to be a witch, but a shocking revelation turns what she thought to be the truth on its head.<br/>Hadzuki Fujiwara is plagued by vivid nightmares of monsters. Aiko Senno has rotten luck and sees glimpses of the future. Onpu Segawa is a popular child actress, but thinks some of her "fans" may be monsters. Momoko Asuka excels at anything physical, but can't stay focused in the classroom.<br/>All of these girls thought they were alone in their odd daily lives. When they each are lead to a camp that is said to be a safe haven for people like them, it seems to be a dream come true. No monsters, no homework, and no unexplained happenings.<br/>But when the camp is threatened by invasion from a legion of Roman demigods, the girls must fight to keep their safe haven standing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Meets Myth

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Doremi

"Witches are too real!” I exclaimed.

“Are not!” Kotake argued. I grasped for my book, but Kotake held it out of my reach.

“Witches are real.” I stated, giving him a dirty look. “I know. I’m a witch.”

Kotake laughed.

“Prove it!” He challenged.

I knew even if I did use magic, Kotake would not be able to see it. I’ve done it before plenty of times in front of plenty of people, but everyone always acts like it didn’t happen.

Still, I held out my hand towards my book, where Kotake held it in the air. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I let loose the warm feeling that had built up in my palm.

The book floated out of his hand, drifting downwards on a cloud of magic dust. At the last second, the dust faded. The book hovered a moment, before it plopped on to the ground.

“Whatever.” Kotake said. “You never do anything anyway.”

Before he turned to walk off, I saw that his eyes were misty. I picked up my battered copy of _Kiki’s Delivery Service_ and continued my way in to the building.

Technically, it was recess and I wasn’t supposed to go back to the class room without an adult, but I wanted to get the notebook I had forgotten on the way out. I tiptoed down the hall, but paused when I heard my name. The door to the nurse’s office stood slightly ajar.

“-oremi’s powers grow stronger every day. How are we supposed to keep the monsters from finding her much longer?” A man’s voice said.

Wait. I knew that voice. That was my dad’s voice.

“The blessing of her godly mother remains yet.” A women’s voice responded- Nurse Yuki. “The monsters will be kept from finding Doremi for now. A month’s time remains until the blessing of mist may fade.”

I puzzled over the meaning of their words. They were talking about me, but what did they mean ‘godly mother’? A ‘blessing’? And worst of all, what ‘monsters’?

“Alright then.” My dad said. “But I would rather get a protector out here before the month is up.”

“Not to worry.” Nurse Yuki replied. “We have a protector planned to come next week.”

My dad agreed and bid her goodbye.

I realized he was going to come out of the office, and panicked. I ran towards the end of the hall, but tripped on my loose shoelace. I fell flat out in the middle of the hallway.

I heard door hinges behind me creek behind me. A coldness went through my body from head to toe.

I looked down at my hands, but saw only the floor below me. I turned to look over my shoulder, and saw my dad turn the opposite corner. Nurse Yuki stood in the doorway of her office, but didn’t seem to see me either.

I crawled my way around the corner on my hands and knees. Once I was out of sight, my body reappeared. I ran back to class.

I threw open the door, and went straight to my desk. I grabbed my notebook and hurriedly opened it to the next clean page. I scrawled down the conversation I had heard and how I had turned invisible.

I had to cement it in writing before it faded from my mind. I could not allow my eyes and brain to become misty like everyone else’s always seemed. I sat back only when the last sentence was complete.

My mind reeled. Their words echoed inside my skull. I could hardly think. Monsters, a blessing, a godly mother, a protector; it was all too much to comprehend.

Unable to do little but wonder, I turned to the first page of the notebook. Hoping to distract myself, I began to read.

_‘My name is Doremi Harukaze, and I can do magic._

_I like to think I’m a witch. No one believes me, but I’m sure magic is real._

_I’ve always been able to do it. I can make drawings come to life for a while, make food appear out of thin air, and even use if to finish my homework. The answers never come out right, but I’m lousy at math anyway._

_I’ve read all the books about magic and witches that I can get my hands on. I’m even designing an outfit to wear when my magic becomes strong enough for other people to see.’_

On the opposite page was one of the many ideas I’ve had for an outfit to wear to show off my witchy prowess. I flipped the page to study some of the other designs. It had been a long time since I looked at these ones.

I heard people start to enter the room. No one mentioned that I wasn’t supposed to be in there along. Everyone took their seats, chatting as they waited for out teacher.

“Oh, Harukaze, are you still drawing witch costumes?” A shrill voice asked. “Now that we’re in the fourth grade, I would think you’d grow out of playing pretend like that.”

“Hello, Tamaki.” I replied. “And it’s not pretend.”

Tamaki began to say more, but Miss Seki entered. Everyone quieted down as she announced that she had graded the math tests from yesterday. She began to pass them out from highest to lowest score.

I shrunk down in my seat. I knew I hadn’t done well. I’m just awful at math. The numbers get all jumbled. Yesterday they had practically floated off the page and danced above my head.

I listened as every other person was called up to take their tests. As usual, my name was called last.

I trudged up to Miss Seki’s desk and took my test. It had red marks all over and a single digit grade circled on top.

“Did you use magic on that on?” A voice hissed at me as I returned to my desk. Snickers erupted and followed me all the way back.

I sat in my seat and stuffed the test in to the desk. The truth was that I hadn’t used magic on this test. I had honestly tried to listen and study and work out the problems. And I had still failed so badly.

I pulled out a clean piece of paper and started to draw. It always helped when I felt bad about school. For once, I was glad for my lack of attention span.

My magical outfit was something I had been working on for a long, long time.

That time, I sketched a beautiful gown unlike any of the others. Airy and loose on the top, gathered at the waist with a belt of stars, and set with countless pleats in a skirt that trailed all the way to the floor. The wand became a staff with a glowing gem on top.

The lines came smoothly out of my pencil, flowing on to the page like magic at work. My hair was down, adorned on top with a golden circlet. It drifted down past my waist, floating through the air on unseen winds.

By the time I finished my design, the class around me began getting ready to leave for the day. I tucked the drawing in to the notebook, and the rest of my workbooks in to my messenger bag.

When the bell rang, I shouldered my bag and headed home before anyone could say one more thing about witches or magic or monsters.

 

That weekend passed in a confusing and hectic blur. My dad stayed in his study the whole time. My mom was busy with preparations for my little sister’s school play. It was a big deal, since Pop wrote the thing herself. The living room was a mess of cardboard painted like castles and props covered in glitter and the makings of Pop’s costume.

I was mostly free to do as I pleased. Normally this would have been great. It would normally just become a back to back movie marathon of every magically themed film I owned.

But at that time, I couldn’t do anything to get the image of that dress out of my mind. I dreamt that the magic staff was given to me by some kind of ferret- something told me it was a polecat. I woke up to see drawings and paintings of the dress covering the walls of my bedroom. My hands were smudged with marker and my paint supplies strewn across the rug. Even the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling rearranged themselves during the night in to the shape of the dress.

 

On Monday morning, I dragged my feet the whole way to school. My stomach felt like it had butterflies in it- which was odd because normally that only happened when I had a crush on a boy.

Nurse Yuki had said a protector would come this week. I couldn’t understand what that meant. What kind of protector? Like a body guard in a suit and sunglasses?

I entered the classroom and hurried to my desk. I saw that an extra desk had been added next to mine. In the desk sat a curly haired girl who looked at me and smiled.

“Hi, I’m Flora.” She said. “I’m new here, but I hope we can get along.”

I tried not to freak out. If I acted weird and she was just a normal student, I might make a fool out of myself in front of the whole class… again.

“Hi, Flora.” I replied. “I’m Doremi.”

I sat down in my desk, and snuck glances at Flora. She had one of those flowery headbands to help control her thick hair. She had on a t-shirt that read “Flower Power” and baggy cargo pants that were stained with grass and dirt. There were crutches leaned against her desk. Flora caught me looking at them.

“I have a muscle condition in my legs.” Flora explained. “So I use crutches to walk.”

“Oh, I see.” I replied. “Flora, do you like flowers?”

“I love flowers!” Flora exclaimed with a wide smile. “At my old house, my mom and I had a huge garden! We worked in it almost every day. Our garden is full of so many different kinds of flowers. Gallic roses and strawflowers, fennel and irises, lilies and narcissus, and violets too!”

“Did you have asters?” I asked.

“Asters?” Flora asked.

“They’re my favorite.” I explained. “Asters look like the stars at night.”

“Yes, we have asters.” Flora replied.

The bell rang, and Miss Seki started class. As she began her lesson, I found myself unable to stay focused on the board. My mind wandered.

My dad and Nurse Yuki had talked about a protector, but Flora sure didn’t seem like the type to fight monsters off. I figured she must not be the one they had talked about.

As the week went on, I became good friends with Flora. She helped me with the math notes when I spaced out, and I showed her to the flower garden the younger grades made every year. We played cards at lunch time. It was fun to have someone who didn’t think of me as the girl who was obsessed with witches.

I still couldn’t get the dress out of my mind, but I just figured it must be the best design I’d ever come up with. Maybe it would be the outfit I actually used when the time came.

I asked Flora if she believed in magic, but she always dodged the subject.

Everything was normal until the following Tuesday. Miss Seki put on a documentary about ancient Greece. I almost fell out of my chair when I saw what the women were wearing.

The dresses in the movie were the same style as the one doodled all over the page in front of me.

The video listed off information about Greek gods and goddesses. When one came up that controlled magic, I scrawled down her name on my palm.

When class let out for lunch, I rushed out of the room.

“Doremi, aren’t you going to eat?” Flora called after me.

“Sorry, Flora!” I exclaimed. “I’ve got to see something!”

Skidding to a stop in front of the library, I entered. I dashed to the folklore section. Skipping over the books on magic users for once, I began to pour over the Greek Mythology anthologies. I sat right there in the middle of the aisle, with a short stack of books pulled right off the shelf, and read.

I was amazed at the depictions of magic and powers in them. In the myths, there were people that were half human and half god. They had amazing powers. Some could control water or fire or plants. Some had superhuman strength or intellect. And some could use magic.

Some could use magic like me.

I pondered it. It was unlikely that I could be like the people in the myths. After all, weren’t these just stories from a civilization that had been gone for hundreds of years?

But then I realized it. My dad and Nurse Yuki had said it themselves. I had a godly mother. My powers were growing more powerful, Monsters would come for me once the blessing of mist faded. It was all true.

I was a demigod.

**Author's Note:**

> I did the thing like I said I would. orz I just had to.  
> Bonus points for you if you can point out all the references to myths in here.  
> Any comments or suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
